


"You Have Beautiful Eyes"

by johnny_bravado



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 1d, Fluff, I was so bored, M/M, and i thought it'd be cute but it ended up like this, bye, im dumb, oh myg od im so sorry, so fluffy it's so stupid, stupiddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnny_bravado/pseuds/johnny_bravado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really cheesy AU where Louis meets Harry at a bar and they get ice-cream instead of getting drunk. Oddly G-rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Have Beautiful Eyes"

Niall sucks. Louis didn't _want_ to go out tonight. Exams have gone horribly this semester and he just wanted to stay home and drink tea. And cry. But he got dragged to the bar, on a Thursday night, anyway. Nobody is really around apart from other uni students who need to drown out real life for a while. 

Louis sips at his coke and rum and stares down at it. His eyes skim around the bar, eyes settling on nothing in particular until.

Well. Nice.

A guy that looks just as stressed as him glances back with a small grin on his face. Even though the smile is near microscopic his dimples are still visible. Louis has to fight back against himself to contain a grin, but his eyes crinkle nonetheless. 

"Tommo, I gotta tell you, mate. Not much is happening tonight... my bad," Niall says. Louis laughs, because _no shit._  

"It isn't that bad, really," Louis responds, rubbing his hand through his hair and glancing back at the boy across the bar. 

Niall picks up on the glances fast, "Go say hi," he pushes.

Louis's throat is dry. "Um."

"Do it or I'll drag him over," he threatens. 

Louis laughs and stares back at his drink. 

He turns around then to head to the bathroom, but he runs directly into a firm chest instead.

"Oh, um, so sorry," the taller man says. Louis's tenses. It's _him._

"No problem-um, I'm Louis," he reaches a hand out, and he can feel the blush on his cheeks. 

"Harry, nice to meet you," they shake hands, and it's a little more business-like than normal. 

"How about I order you a drink?"

Louis can only nod. The fellow student is stunning; he has curled long hair and blue-green eyes, and just the way he carries himself is attractive. Louis just holds his sweatshirt sleeves in his palms. 

"So, football hm?" Harry asks, motioning to his jacket. "I used to play."

"Uh, yeah. I play for the school."

"Now I know your face," Harry replies. "I go to the games all the time. Congrats for last week bye the way."

"Thanks," Louis accepts the drink from the bartender. "Can't say the same about you. Major?"

"Journalism, and yourself?"

"Communications. Mainly cos coursework isn't so bad so I can go to practices and stuff," Louis can't help that the only thing he can talk about with people is football. He can't. It's literally his life and the only way he'd ever get laid.

"Well, Louis, how about, in celebration of finals being over, you and I head out to get some ice-cream. I can tell you and I don't even want these right now."

Louis laughs, "Did one of your friends drag you too?"

"Yeah, Liam, he's over there talking to- um."

"Niall. He's my friend who dragged me," Louis smirks. Good thing he won't be totally abandoning him, then.

"Then I say we go," Harry says. 

"I'd love to."

-

After escaping the smoke-filled bar, Harry bounces on his heels to the ice-cream shoppe. "I haven't been here in _weeks_ , Louis. I'm so happy to be coming here with someone who needs it as much as I do."

Louis trails behind the hyperactive young adult. "Tell me about it. I think I'm going to go for strawberry tonight, and yourself?"

"Island Fudge, jeez, go big or go home," Harry jokes. 

"I'm watching my figure," Louis protests. 

Harry replies by poking him in the sides teasingly, earning a yelp from Louis. It's oddly natural being around Harry, even though they've only just formally met fifteen minutes ago. But they both are enjoying themselves thoroughly. 

Once they sit down, Harry starts talking about the fashion majors and how they keep asking for models... and how he jokingly signed Liam up for it. 

"And now, like, he has to go to this thing four times a week. And he met this guy, Zayn, who is one of the interns, and they're totally like, screwing," Harry licks the ice-cream off the side of the cone. Louis may have noticed how nice his tongue is. 

"Interestin', really cruel, but he secretly appreciates it," Louis sighs as he tastes the delicious salted caramel. Harry was right- he did deserve to treat himself tonight. 

"You know, you could probably get into that modeling thing," Harry says, casually.

Louis snorts. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you are rather beautiful."

Louis just furrows his brow. "No, listen. Your eyes are so captivating! It was so easy to notice you at the bar tonight, you drew me in!"

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my suggestive stare, hm?" Louis kicks Harry's foot under the table.

"Maybe. But the color- it's. Perfect. You know how many colors I can see in your eyes right now? So many shades of blue. It's like an aquamarine mixed with grey. But then they have specks of grey too! And the color goes so nicely with your skin tone. It's just. I'm not telling you to go run into the bathroom to look, but. It's very attractive, Louis. Kudos," Harry's blushing, but he's still sitting straight in his chair and leaning his head in the look Louis in the eye. 

Louis initially doesn't know how to reply to that. How does he even one-up that compliment? Can he?

"You've taken the 'You have pretty eyes' pick up line to the next level," Louis compliments cheekily, finger brushing against the other boy's.  

Harry's eyes widen, realizing that, yes, he did. "Oh, that was unintentional. You're so distracting that it threw my game off."

Louis wiggles his eyebrows. "Did it?"

Harry leans in even closer, rubbing his hand across his own face. "Are you telling me that it worked?"

"It worked. Dinner tomorrow night?"

Harry flushes and nods, and Louis kisses him lightly on the cheek. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not revising it until now. Laziness is my main vice.


End file.
